The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the miniature class which was originated by me by crossing the variety La Marne, (not patented) with an unnamed variety whose parents were unnamed varieties.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the vigorous growth, rounded plant habit and disease resistance of the female parent combined with the flower fragrance, compact habit and high flower count per cluster of the male parent. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Thirty or more flowers pet flowering shoot;
2. Strong flower fragrance;
3. Disease resistant foliage;
4. Ability to own root successfully as a hardwood or softwood cutting; and
5. Compact, rounded plant habit.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.